1. Field
An interchangeable handbag system. More specifically, a handbag having a body and an interchangeable flap modifiable to form a handbag separate and independent from the body.
2. Background
Whether it is to enhance the appearance of a person's wardrobe or to securely carry personal effects, bags, and in particular, handbags, of varying shapes and sizes are considered by many people to be an essential component of their wardrobe. There have been a variety of improvements made to the aesthetic as well as functional aspects of handbags over the years. One such improvement includes making different components of the handbag removable and/or interchangeable. For example, handbag flaps, straps and panels may be removed and replaced with another flap, strap or panel.
Often times, however, these interchangeable handbag designs lack the sleek appearance of their non-interchangeable counterparts. In particular, in the interchangeable flap handbag designs, the releasable securing mechanism which replaces the seam typically used to attach the flap to the handbag is often visible and adds significant bulk at the attachment point. In addition, it is often difficult and time consuming to align the components used to attach or remove the flap from the handbag. Accordingly, the interchangeable features are inconvenient to use and undesirably alter the appearance of the handbag.